


Dim

by sketchai (sketchymurr)



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:57:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sketchymurr/pseuds/sketchai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Briar isn't as sneaky as he likes to think he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dim

The almost darkness made Sandry’s heart flutter. Closing her eyes, she could just see the dim glow of the flickering candles beyond her eyelids. When she opened her eyes, the lights seemed brighter. “Daja?” The uncertainty in her voice was obvious to the other woman.

“It’s fine.” She didn’t need to tell her that the “intruder” had really just been Briar and a maid fooling around downstairs. She was sure Sandry would hear all about it from Tris, who was probably getting all the details. Against her will, most likely.

Sitting on the edge of Sandry’s bed, Daja wrapped an arm around Sandry’s shoulders. “Now, where were we?” Daja’s tone caused a curl of anticipation to creep up Sandry’s spine.


End file.
